


Ruína

by Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Angst, F/F, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Prophecy, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination/pseuds/Dark_Wings_Of_Imagination
Summary: "A mulher tinha estatura mediana, cabelos castanhos curtos e pele tão clara quanto o marfim do monumento, e ainda que fisicamente diferente de todo e qualquer tipo de representação artística, Tália sabia, embora a situação fosse completamente surreal, que estava diante da Deusa Atena, em carne e osso."





	Ruína

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!!! Após eras estou aqui! Bem, essa pequena produção foi criada, primeiramente, como um conto para um trabalho da faculdade. Amei escrever e inclusive comecei a expandir a estória, e justamente por estar tentando me dedicar a ela que resolvi postar a versão que entreguei para o professor.
> 
> Espero que gostem e, por favor, digam-me o que acharam.
> 
> Xxxxx
> 
> Dark Wings....

 

Prostrada aos pés da estátua, às onze horas de uma noite fria e chuvosa, a jovem de vinte e dois anos se encontrava. Não deveria estar ali tão tarde da noite. Verdadeiramente, não deveria estar ali hora alguma.

Sabia o que estava fazendo e tinha consciência do quanto era arriscado, qualquer um que a visse indo até ali poderia segui-la e descobrir seu segredo e pior, compartilhá-lo com o mundo. Ainda que fosse a coisa certa a se fazer, não desejava, não entendia muito bem o porquê, mas era assim que se sentia.

Em parte, sentia-se culpada por não deixar o mundo encontrar a estátua perdida, esculpida em ouro e marfim, e muitos, na certa, pensariam que a ambição materialista do ser humano teria sido o motivo para que não contasse às autoridades sobre seu achado, não poderiam estar mais equivocados.

Sua mãe era historiadora e encantada pelas histórias de deuses e heróis que constituem a cultura grega e desde muito cedo a introduziu à mitologia de seu país, a levava aos templos e contava-lhe tudo o que sabia. Tão grande era o amor de sua mãe pelo seu folclore que lhe deu o nome de uma das nove musas: Tália.

"Oh, deuses", exclamava quando lembrava de sua mãe e como ela a repreenderia por não permitir que outros a avaliassem e admirassem. Mas, talvez, sua mãe se lembrasse do quão possessiva sempre foi em relação a tudo que se tratasse de Atena, e a perdoasse.

Não pensava que a estátua retratasse realmente a aparência da Deusa - não era por essa razão que a mantinha escondida ali - mas a imagem, de alguma forma, a fazia se sentir mais perto da figura milenar e mitológica.

Desde muito pequenina nutre uma grande admiração por Atena e frequentemente sua mãe a encontrava recitando antigas preces à Deusa da sabedoria. Quando se mudou para Atenas sempre que podia visitava o Partenon, era o lugar que mais se sentia próxima da presença divina e foi em uma dessas visitas, após dizer suas preces, que ao explorar o templo acabou encontrando a estátua.

Estava escondida em meio a vários escombros e é um mistério para ela como se encontrava quase perfeita, havia mínimos arranhões e algumas outras marcas de desgaste provocadas pelo tempo, mas em geral estava intocada. Desde então, tem visitado o templo e feito suas preces aos pés da estátua, e ainda que encontrá-la tenha sido um feito extraordinário, nada se compararia ao que aconteceu naquela noite de Janeiro.

Quando a figura surgiu em sua frente pensou ter colidido com sua cabeça contra à estrutura da  _Athena Parthenos_ , afinal estava certa de que estava sozinha ali e mesmo que não tivesse essa certeza, sabia que dificilmente qualquer um que quisesse invadir o templo estaria trajado de vestes brancas e armadura dourada, em especial uma mulher, isso sem mencionar o reluzente elmo que adornava sua cabeça e ocultava parcialmente sua face.

A mulher tinha estatura mediana, cabelos castanhos curtos e pele tão clara quanto o marfim do monumento, e ainda que fisicamente diferente de todo e qualquer tipo de representação artística, Tália sabia, embora a situação fosse completamente surreal, que estava diante da Deusa Atena, em carne e osso. Cultuava a Deusa desde muito nova e acreditava veementemente que a mesma era capaz de intervir por ela, mas naquele momento tudo o que conseguia pensar era que estava enlouquecendo de vez.

"Tália" ao escutar pela primeira vez sua voz a jovem sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, e a maneira que seu nome soou vindo dos lábios divinos a fez derreter-se por dentro.  _"Por Zeus, o que raios está acontecendo?"_

Demorou a encontrar sua voz e sua capacidade de raciocínio, mas quando, finalmente conseguiu falar, ficou feliz em lembrar-se do pronome de tratamento adequado para a situação: "Vossa onipotência" disse curvando-se como um cavaleiro diante de uma rainha, "peço de antemão que me perdoe, mas devo perguntar, como sabe quem sou?"

"Seria impossível não saber; é a única mortal que visita este templo todos os dias para dizer suas preces a mim" a calma da deusa impossibilitava que a jovem identificasse se isso era bom ou ruim, ou ambos.

"Desculpe me pelo incômodo" respondeu ainda com a cabeça abaixada.

"Não interrompi meus afazeres divinos para que fique se desculpando. Quero entender o porquê de toda essa devoção" O questionamento era válido. A verdade? Nem mesmo a própria Tália compreendia muito bem, apenas sabia que sentia uma forte conexão com a deusa, "Sinto muito, mas eu não saberia explicar"

"Uma resposta honesta. Aceitável" uma pausa, como se estivesse ponderando o que dizer a seguir; "Tenho lhe observado de perto na van tentativa de lhe compreender, logo, sei que está a escrever algo sobre como ocorriam as comemorações em meu culto"

"Sim, estou", Tália sabia que não deveria estar tão surpresa, mas, estava, no entanto nada superaria o choque ao escutar as próximas palavras da deusa: "Gostaria de ler".

"Claro, porém deixei em minha casa" estava incerta de todas emoções tomando conta de si, mas tinha certeza de que medo e êxtase se encontravam no mix.

"Esteja aqui na próxima noite e veremos o que sabes realmente sobre mim." sentiu os olhos escondidos pelo elmo a avaliarem e quando já estava se sentindo um tanto desconcertada, a divindade lhe ordenou uma última vez: "e dispense as formalidades. Tomam muito tempo."

Em um piscar de olhos Atena não se encontra mais ali e completamente atordoada Tália começa sua jornada de volta à vida noturna da acrópole, o Parthenon às suas costas e não pela primeira vez ela sente que a Deusa a acompanha. Quando finalmente chega a casa está exausta e após um rápido banho cai na cama já quase adormecida. E como era de comum ocorrência já há alguns anos desconhecidos olhos cor de avelã, que lhe parecem completamente familiar, invadiram seu sono.

Na noite seguinte Tália retorna ao templo e antes mesmo que pudesse pensar em fazer suas preces habituais Atena já a esperava ao lado de sua estátua. Não usava seu elmo, embora vestisse todo o restante de sua armadura, permitindo que a garota visse pela primeira vez os olhos da Deusa e ainda que não tenha feito comentário algum não pôde impedir o acelerar de seu coração ao perceber que foram esses mesmos olhos cor de avelã que havia visto em seus sonhos.

Sentindo a impaciência da deusa se adiantou em mostrar todo seu material de pesquisa – livros, artigos, e alguns artefatos emprestados à ela pelo Museu Histórico de Atenas - e claro, os rascunhos do artigo que havia começado a produzir. Não fazia ideia se o que escreveu agradaria a mulher divina, e torturou-se enquanto aguardava o veredito.

"Há inúmeras inconsistências, e o texto me soa um tanto confuso, mas, já vi piores" uma pausa e Tália podia jurar que a deusa era capaz de escutar os seus frenéticos batimentos cardíacos "Nada que não possa ser melhorado através do meu auxílio. Esteja aqui amanhã nesse mesmo horário". Mais uma vez a deusa desaparece sem qualquer despedida e a jovem retorna a casa questionando sua sanidade.

O tempo passa e as noites tornam-se semanas e as semanas, meses, e aos poucos deusa e mortal formam e estreitam laços que nunca consideravam possíveis e sentimentos proibidos nascem em ambas – e como em toda história grega, amores indevidos nunca terminam bem.

Naquela noite quente do dia 24 de julho Tália e Atena encontravam-se mais uma vez em meio as ruínas do templo dórico, sentadas sobre um cobertor que a jovem havia levado, revisavam juntas o artigo, agora finalizado, da historiadora. A qualidade do texto superava os melhores pesquisadores gregos, e embora sentisse que havia trapaceado – afinal, não são todos que tem a Deusa da Sabedoria como revisora de texto - não podia conter sua felicidade e em um ato impulsivo jogou seus braços ao redor da deusa, capturando-a em um abraço que há muito desejava.

Após o que pareceu uma pequena eternidade sentiu os braços da outra envolverem-na, o contato de seus corpos culpado pela próxima ação insensata. Relutante, desprendeu-se da deusa, mas ao tentar afastar-se esqueceu de desviar o olhar e foi nesse momento que viu todos os seus sentimentos refletidos nos olhos verdes divinos. Suas mãos instintivamente tomaram o rosto da deusa, seus dedos acariciaram suavemente suas bochechas e ao fechar de olhos de Atena, a jovem não pôde mais se conter e delicadamente roçou seus lábios contra os da divindade e quando pensou em se afastar foi impedida pela deusa que a prendeu em seus braços - não que ela quisesse sair.

Acordaram no dia seguinte ainda entrelaçadas, o celular de Tália tocava incessantemente, atendeu sem olhar quem estava ligando, disse um alo sonolento enquanto tentava compreender o que lhe diziam. Quando desligou a chamada as lágrimas já escorriam por sua face.

"O que houve?" Atena perguntou assustada, pela primeira vez completamente desinformada do ocorrido.

"Era da seguradora. Houve um incêndio" o olhar atormentado da jovem angustiava a deusa. "Eles ligaram para me informar sobre a casa que minha mãe deixou para mim, quando perguntei o que aconteceu me disseram que a cidade inteira pegou fogo. Mati não existe mais"

"Mati?" e ao acenar sombrio da mortal, Atena tinha certeza que podia ouvir a voz de Delfos recitando a profecia:

_Assim como Páris e Helena,_

_O amor será a ruína de Atena_

_Uma fagulha acenderá_

_A leste, a floresta irá queimar_

_E toda Grécia perecerá_

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler!


End file.
